Piece by Piece
Piece ''by P''iece Episode Six, Season Two, of Cold Enjoy <3 Piece by Piece "Okay, let's get started." I mewed grimly, the fire in my eyes indimidating my friends. Dawnfur stretched and nodded. "The culprit obviously knew that Shade was related to Storm, or at least they wanted to weaken the Clans, and maybe whoever could help the Clans." Dawnfur concluded. Crowheart shrugged. "It doesn't have to be like that. They could have just wanted Storm and Shade to leave. Maybe they didn't like rogues helping us." I glared at him, but couldn't muster enough anger. Snowbreeze narrowed her eyes. "Well whatever their reason is, they have to be caught. We can't just let a murderer roam away!" "They killed my sister." That caught their attention. This mission wasn't just because they killed a cat. They killed someone I loved. Shade hadn't done anything wrong, yet this ShadowClan cat decided to waltz in and slaughter her. She probably wasn't even in the right state! Minnowfur leaned forward. "I think we should start by spying on the ShadowClan camp. Obviously it can't be someone close to us because it would be too easy to spot them." "Not necessary." Dawnfur growled. "Some of the best liars are the ones closest to you." Now my head was spinning. "The culprit is smart. They managed to get in and out, and now we don't have any idea who they are!" Minnowfur sighed. "We should just start with the basics. Maybe the thief is using their time on the patrols to take prey from the other Clans too." I gritted my teeth. "This shouldn't be too hard." ~_~ It turned out to be pretty darn hard. The patrols that went out regularly were hard to keep up with. The big numbers of patrols that were sent out troubled us, and I had to assign each one of my friends to one patrol. Luckily for us, we were only tracking the ShadowClan patrols, not all the patrols. "Dawnfur, have you spotted anything wrong?" I hissed. "No I have not." The cream colored she-cat rolled her eyes. "And if you're going to ask me that question every five minutes, then we might as well switch places." I flicked my tail and rolled my own eyes. "Whatever, just watch the road." For the whole day, nothing happened. The patrols didn't come back with different pieces of prey, and when the day was over, Blackstar bounded over to us. "The thief isn't stealing from the land, they're stealing off the ShadowClan's fresh-kill pile instead." Failure began to settle over us. We were failing our mission already, and we still had no clue how to solve the mystery. Maybe we really were a low-class group... But Blackstar faced us, his face solemn. "I think you know how to solve this mystery, you're just too shaken up to think of it now. I'm sure you'll solve it eventually." But even the ShadowClan leader didn't sound so sure. Sitting down with the rest of my group, I stared at them. They stared back. "We can do this." I mewed softly, and suddenly, the quest wasn't only to avenge my sister's death. It was for the Clans. "We may have fallen short today, but we won't tomorrow, or the day after. We'll start fresh, and dig up this treasure." "We're a team." ~ It took a long time for us to think of a decent plan, for we were just stumbling about and trying to sleep. Then I was thinking. We should just go for it... "Guys, how do you think of it?" They shrugged. Crowheart then suggested that we try it out on one of us first. I nodded in agreement. Snowbreeze volunteered to be the bait, but Minnowfur objected. "Dawnfur should be our target because she's actually ShadowClan. Er, maybe you know, they think alike." "Like maybe I'll think like that thief and you know, murder someone here." Dawnfur mewed sarcastically. "Of course we don't think alike!" I laughed and said. "It's settled, we'll test it on Dawnfur." The cream colored she-cat glared at me, then sighed. "Fine.." She darted out, and I went over the plan with the rest of the group. "So even though she knows our plan, and the fact that we're going to change a plan, I want to use something that will surprise her. What ideas do you guys have?" Crowheart narrowed his eyes. "I say we stick with the original plan. Even if an enemy eavesdrops, they would never expect us using the original." Minnowfur nodded thoughtfully. "But that point was that the original plan was a fake and useless one.." Snowbreeze smirked. "So let's try it on Dawnfur." It turned out that I was going to be the sniper, and Snowbreeze was going to be the stalker. Crowheart and Minnowfur took positions as guards and warriors. This was our code for divide and conquer. Using the words that I just told you, it made the positions easier to understand. The first part of Plan A was to send the two warriors out, carrying lots of prey. Disguised as regular passing by cats, the thief would want to take their prey. Dawnfur, on the other hand, would take this as an invitation to see if they were the thieves. Crowheart and Minnowfur slid forward, carrying batches of mice and squirrels. They chatted in low voices, making sure to keep it a secret whenever another cat came nearby. Then Snowbreeze began follow Dawnfur through the undergrowth. Clinging onto the trees, I scrambled after them, making sure to keep my distance so Dawnfur didn't hear me. It worked pretty well, considering Dawnfur was a level-headed she-cat who knew traps with her heart. She follwed Crowheart and Minnowfur, concentrating on them, but I could tell that she still couldn't hear their conversations. Then Snowbreeze indicated to me exactly where Dawnfur had stopped. Sneaking to a spot above her, I dropped down on her. She shrieked, and whirled around on me. "Got you!" I mewed cheekily. She sighed. "I knew there was something wrong with those two," she said, nodding her head towards Crowheart and Minnowfur, "The moment they stopped talking and just started to trot away." I smirked. "Even your brains couldn't break past our tricks!" "I guess not." She laughed. "Well we still have to test out the rest, I guess Storm's going to be the bait this time, since you're soooo smart." The others nodded and laughed, and I sighed. "Alright, alright." ~ "Nice plans." A tom offered when he stepped out of the shadows. We stared at him, then I boldly asked him. "Who are you?" The tom groomed his back fur. "I'm Brownhare, a Clan cat from somewhere far from here. I was traveling, and I heard your laughters and whispering, so I peered at you guys." Dawnfur eyed him cautiously. "What exactly do you want from us?" "Oh, just to know you. I was once a medicine cat, and I heard your problems. Problems such as yours are like puzzles to me, and I love to solve them. Perhaps I could help you?" I looked over him. He was a stocky tom, but his eyes held his intelligence. His brown pelt clung to his body in a very unattractive way. Yet he captured my attention the moment he stepped out of wherever he was hiding. The tom smiled at me, and his yellow eyes sparked with imagination. "Is there anyway you could help us?" Brownhare shrugged. "Depending on your case, that is. I'd be glad to help though." I didn't bother asking for permission from my group, I smiled and stepped forward. "You're in, Brownhare. Welcome to the team." The End. I don't care if it's short okay? xD Maybe it's not that short I dunno Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold